


My last to your first

by Vicky



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a first and a last time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last to your first

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by hihoplastic in the Kissing Meme on my LJ. Set in future seasons, and written before 'Let's Kill Hitler' aired, when we still thought they were completely back to front.

There was always a first and a last time for everything. And even though he had always known that the time would come, he hadn't thought it would hurt that much.

His first had been her last, and now, his last was her first. He could only imagine how she felt at the time, but if it was only a tenth of what he was feeling right now, it was already too much.

He poured everything he was feeling for her into this kiss, wanting her to understand, to always remember, how much he loved her. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands tangle in her curls, for what was going to be the last time.

He didn't know how long their lips were locked, but it was long enough that both their respiratory bypass systems kicked in.

He rested his forehead against hers, refusing to open his eyes just yet, and see something he didn't want to see in her eyes.

"What a kiss," she whispered, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek.

"Yeah…"

"What is it, Doctor?"

He could hear the worry in her voice, but his heart still fell into the pit of his stomach. 'Doctor'. Not 'Sweetie', but 'Doctor'; it was another thing that changed, and while he had been annoyed by the term of endearment at first, he had come to love it. It had been part of their relationship, but now that was gone, too.

He knew that it wasn't the last time he would see her, but when he said goodbye, after lying to her and telling her that everything was fine, it still felt like he had come to an end.

He would like nothing more than to go back in time, and see her again, kiss her again, make love to her one more time, but he couldn't. He had promised her a long time ago that he wouldn't change one single thing, and he would keep it.

 

Fin.


End file.
